


Опыт

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Они — два шпиона-ренегата в бегах, и все, что есть у них — они сами. Их отношениям пора перейти на еще один новый уровень, но обоим не хватает опыта. Просто разного опыта.





	Опыт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Над южной Англией царил атлантический циклон. День за днем дожди сменялись ледяным ветром, а ветер — дождями. В старом покосившемся коттедже, что стоял чуть в стороне от деревеньки Эксбридж, было сухо, постоянно горел камин и, казалось, никогда не заканчивался горячий чай, но это не всегда спасало настроение его обитателей.

Если говорить точнее, то миссис Трейси, хозяйка коттеджа, пребывала в прекрасном настроении. Она только что совершила прогулку на рынок и сейчас, избавившись от мокрых зонта и плаща, наслаждалась чашечкой чая возле камина. Покупки свои она препоручила двум постояльцам. И вот их-то настроение было далеко от радужного.

Впрочем, их можно было понять. Два разведчика-ренегата, скрывающиеся от гнева двух могущественнейших спецслужб мира, потерявшие все, кроме друг друга, и запертые погодой в четырех стенах — они имели все основания быть немного расстроенными.

С другой стороны, обе спецслужбы, как и все прочие противники, предположительно считали этих самых разведчиков погибшими, поэтому им не нужно было никуда спешить. И к тому же эта задержка давала агентам возможность слегка поправить здоровье перед дальнейшей дорогой. Сломанные ребра русского начали заживать, отек на растянутой лодыжке спал, но резкие движения все еще отдавались болью в груди, а легкая хромота замедляла походку. Большинство синяков и ссадин на теле американца прошли, и его больше не мучили приступы головокружения, но свежая контузия наложилась на старую, и пока что любой яркий свет вызывал у него сильную головную боль. 

Но, конечно, самым большим врагом обоих разведчиков было бездействие. Их профессия требовала постоянного напряжения, постоянной активности, и теперь, запертые в этом маленьком коттедже, они постепенно сводили друг друга с ума.

Вернее, сводили бы. Если бы не миссис Трейси, которая была женщиной практичной, прямолинейной, с богатым прошлым, и не давала им заскучать. Прямо сейчас, например, она прервала их беззлобную перебранку по поводу переданного по радио прогноза погоды, поставив пустую чашку на стол и заявив:

— Джентльмены, прекратите вести себя как две примадонны. Если вы желаете знать мое мнение, ваша проблема просто в недостатке сна. Человеку необходим здоровый сон, а я снова полночи слушала стоны из вашей комнаты. Я, конечно, очень рада вашему обретенному счастью, но не могли бы вы впредь вести себя потише?

Энтони Кроули поспешно зажал рот рукой, но нервный смешок все же вырвался наружу. Феликс Азаров одарил его гневным взглядом и почувствовал, как краска медленно заливает лицо и шею. Хотя стыдиться ему было абсолютно нечего — вышеупомянутые стоны были целиком на совести Кроули. Головная боль порой преследовала того и во сне, и Азарову не всегда удавалось быстро разбудить его. Разбуженный, американец сразу замолкал и отворачивался, виновато пряча лицо в подушку. Как бы то ни было, стоны имели вовсе не ту причину, на которую намекала миссис Трейси. О чем Азаров не замедлил ей сообщить. То есть пробормотал, запинаясь и краснея еще сильнее:

— Мы не… Это не то, что вы подумали. Мы вовсе не…

— Ах, голубчик, прекратите отнекиваться, — прервала его объяснения хозяйка. — Конечно, вы да. Я довольно фиалок повидала на своем веку и, поверьте, я не собираюсь вас осуждать. Пусть говорят что угодно, по мне так важно, что у человека внутри, а не с кем он спит.

— Вы очень прогрессивная женщина, — Кроули справился наконец со смехом.

— Я очень старая женщина и видела действительно многое, голубчик. В том числе таких, как вы.

Азаров подавил порыв снова возразить. В конце концов, они с Кроули действительно были… были… вместе, даже если дело не зашло так далеко, как она считала. Пока что. Миссис Трейси меж тем продолжала.

— Помню, в молодости работала я в одном клубе. Хороший был клуб, дорогой, со сценой и номерами. И клиенты там бывали самые разные. Я там танцевала, вы знаете, те танцы, к концу которых на тебе и нитки не остается. А следом за мной выступали Рой и Виола. Тогда как раз в моду вошли такие представления: мужчины в женских платьях. И хочу сказать, что я страшно завидовала Рою, потому что он в корсете смотрелся лучше меня. А с Виолой — его вообще-то звали Вилли — мы и в номерах вместе работали. Был у нас один клиент, любил побыть серединкой в сэндвиче. — Она поймала недоуменный взгляд Азарова и подмигнула. — Он жарил меня, а Вилли жарил его. Одновременно. 

Кроули расхохотался и игриво пригрозил хозяйке коттеджа пальцем:

— Да вы горячая штучка, миссис Трейси! Осторожней, а то Феликс сейчас буквально сгорит от смущения, и что мы тогда будем делать?

Миссис Трейси лишь кокетливо посмотрела на Азарова. Щеки его и впрямь полыхали ярче огня в камине. Он торопливо выскочил на кухню под предлогом заваривания свежего чая, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от возникшей перед мысленным взором картинки.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, разговор там уже продолжился.

— Это позже уже было, когда я вышла замуж и сменила профиль работы. Фредерик был прекрасным напарником. Я лохов находила и заманивала, а уж он их обрабатывал — и они верили ему, как паства священнику. Да и как было не поверить такому почтенному седому джентльмену! Много, много мы с ним кошельков порастрясли. — Миссис Трейси улыбнулась мечтательно. — Это он меня всегда учил: «Милли, дорогуша, фарт не вечен, всегда откладывай что-то на черный день», а я его и слушала. Он потом на свои отложенные деньги купил домик в Сассексе, поселился там с Джоном, с супругом своим. Это он его так всегда называл. А соседи, конечно, считали их парой чудаковатых старых холостяков, ну так соседям много знать и не обязательно, верно?

— А что же за аферу вы с ним вместе проворачивали? Расскажете?

Кроули присел на стул напротив миссис Трейси. Глаза у него горели, как у ребенка, слушающего увлекательную сказку. Азаров покачал головой, старательно пряча рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Иногда ему казалось, что в каком-то смысле Кроули так до конца и не вырос. Глядя на него, Феликс легко мог представить мальчишку, которым Кроули когда-то был. Зато в других смыслах американец вырос наоборот слишком быстро. И все эти противоречия делали его еще интереснее в глазах Азарова. И еще дороже.

***

Кроули медленно сходил с ума. И вовсе не в хорошем смысле слова. Частично виной тому было их невольное заточение в этом коттедже. Когда ты привык постоянно действовать, внезапно оказаться запертым почти наедине с одним и тем же человеком — нелегкий опыт. Даже если ты, как мальчишка, влюблен в этого человека. Даже если этот человек, вопреки всему, отвечает тебе взаимностью (Кроули до сих пор с трудом верил, что Азаров действительно произнес вслух слово «люблю», и списывал все на традиционную сентиментальность русских). Даже если ты проводишь все больше времени каждый день, целуясь с этим человеком увлеченно, словно вы опять подростки.

Вообще-то, если подумать, этот факт тоже добавлял топлива его безумию. Долгие поцелуи, крепкие объятия, сильное мужское тело рядом. Кроули каждый вечер засыпал в руках Азарова, каждое утро просыпался со знатным стояком и не мог совершенно ничего толкового сделать по этому поводу. Каждое утро, а иногда и днем, он вынужден был скрываться в ванной, чтобы сжать в руке пульсирующий желанием член и торопливо дрочить, вспоминая губы Азарова, руки Азарова, его горячее дыхание, пока в животе не взрывалась вспышка наслаждения, не выплескивалась теплой волной на судорожно сжатые пальцы.

А затем он приводил себя в порядок, возвращался в комнату и улыбался Феликсу. Который нежно улыбался в ответ, но не подавал ни малейшего признака, что хочет двинуться дальше поцелуев. Подталкивать его Кроули не хотел. Он слишком боялся разрушить это свое хрупкое счастье и был, честно говоря, в растерянности. То есть он прекрасно знал, что делать с желанием, с физической стороной, но если к желанию примешивалось чувство, взаимное чувство… у него просто не было такого опыта. Каждый раз, думая об этом, он ощущал себя жалким неудачником. Кроули очень не любил это ощущение, поэтому всегда обрывал мрачные мысли и заставлял себя думать о другом.

Как сейчас, к примеру, когда они с Азаровым только забрались в постель и даже не выключили еще лампу, заботливо отодвинутую подальше, чтобы поберечь его глаза. Он прогнал прочь тревожные размышления, нахально улыбнулся и протянул:

— Никогда бы не подумал, что из троих обитателей этого коттеджа самым опытным человеком в половом вопросе окажется шестидесятилетняя бабулька.

Азаров смущенно рассмеялся, и Кроули в который раз удивился тому, что русский краснеет, как школьница. Тот попытался отшутиться:

— Что, неужели опытнее вас? Судя по вашим словам, я бы подумал, что вы пробовали в жизни все.

— Многое, — кивнул Кроули. — Но не такой тройничок. Между нами — я вообще с женщинами спал, только если этого требовала работа. И не надо морщиться, я уверен, что если этого потребует задание, вы тоже на такое пойдете.

Азаров морщиться перестал, но в его взгляде мелькнуло любопытство.

— Неужели женщины вас совсем не интересуют?

Кроули пожал плечами, Азаров чуть помялся и пробормотал:

— Если вас это утешит, по крайней мере в том, кто здесь самый неопытный, сомнений быть не может.

— Ну хоть какой-то опыт у вас все же есть. — Кроули решил, что раз беседа в кои-то веки свернула на столь интересную тему, этим надо пользоваться. Но тут же заметил, как Азаров кусает губу, и нахмурился. — Ведь есть? Не хотите же вы сказать, что вы девственник?!

— Что? Нет! Конечно, нет. — Азаров на миг даже забыл про смущение, но тут же снова отвел взгляд. — Просто я не… я давно не…

Он глубоко вздохнул, откинулся на спину и, глядя в потолок, сообщил:

— У меня была любимая девушка. Перед войной. Мы собирались пожениться и мы… были вместе.

— Я думал, у вас, у коммунистов, до свадьбы ни-ни.

— Ну вот еще, — фыркнул Азаров. — Это все считалось пережитками буржуазной морали.

— Значит, она была вашей первой женщиной…

— И последней. Она погибла. В Ленинграде, в сорок втором. С тех пор я больше ни с кем…

Кроули сглотнул откуда-то взявшийся в горле ком.

— Вы ее до сих пор так сильно…

Азаров покачал головой.

— Я ее помню, но… Почти двадцать лет прошло. Нет. Я просто больше ни разу не влюблялся. До сих пор. Я думал, что уже не способен на это. А спать с кем-то только ради… физиологического удовольствия… Мне просто никогда этого не хотелось. — Очевидно взгляд Кроули был очень уж недоверчивым, потому что Азаров вздохнул. — Да, я знаю, это ненормально, и со мной что-то не так.

— Вовсе нет. Люди все разные, — пожал плечами Кроули. И не выдержал, поинтересовался, заодно уводя разговор подальше от грустных тем: — Но все же, неужели вообще не хочется? Даже самому? В смысле — подрочить? Только не говорите, что не знаете, что это такое.

Кроули преувеличенно испуганно распахнул глаза. Азаров, как и было задумано, рассмеялся.

— Я до семнадцати лет спал в одной комнате с двумя десятками других мальчишек. Там невозможно было тайно заниматься хоть чем-нибудь. Разумеется я знаю, что такое онанизм.

Кроули подпер голову рукой и с интересом уставился на него.

— Вы делились друг с другом опытом?

— Мы даже были свидетелями опыта друг друга. 

— Это наверняка было очень познавательно. И немного возбуждающе, — он подмигнул русскому. — Значит, вы знаете, как дрочить. Но вот вопрос — занимаетесь ли вы этим?

Лицо Азарова снова вспыхнуло, и Кроули больше не мог сдерживаться, он просто обязан был поцеловать этого невозможного человека. Он склонился над ним, прижался губами к губам. Чуть помедлил и провел по ним языком. На несколько секунд Азаров замер, не сопротивляясь, но и не отвечая, но потом все же приоткрыл губы, поймал ладонью затылок Кроули и притянул его ближе. Поцелуй медленно набирал скорость, становился все глубже. Азаров провел рукой по спине Кроули, и тот послушно прижался к нему всем телом. Поерзал, придвинулся еще ближе, стараясь не потревожить заживающие ребра — и застонал, почувствовав, как ему в живот упирается нечто восхитительно горячее и довольно твердое.

Кроули с трудом заставил себя оторваться от губ Азарова, отстраниться настолько, чтобы его лицо не расплывалось перед глазами. Он двинул бедрами, убеждаясь, что ему не показалось, и заставляя русского тихо охнуть. Пошевелил бровями, подмигнул и спросил:

— Так как, занимаетесь?

Азаров раздраженно фыркнул и потянулся к нему, намереваясь продолжить поцелуй, но Кроули приподнялся, отодвигая лицо и, соответственно, прижимая бедра еще сильнее.

— Ну? Занимаетесь?

— Ну да, да, — проворчал Азаров, и Кроули немедленно вознаградил его, двинувшись вверх-вниз вдоль еще больше затвердевшего члена.

— А в последнее время занимались? Весь этот год? Только честно.

На щеках Азарова горели два ярко-красных пятна, и краска ползла вниз по шее. Но он кивнул. 

— Да.

Кроули приподнялся еще сильнее и просунул руку под пижамную куртку. Провел ладонью по горячему боку, по груди, зацепил кончиками пальцев сосок. 

— А о чем вы при этом думаете? Что представляете, когда сжимаете рукой член?

Азаров прикусил губу и отвернулся. Но не отодвинулся, и бедра его, словно без его сознательного участия, слабо дернулись навстречу Кроули.

Кроули почувствовал странную смесь желания и нежности. Он осторожно поцеловал Азарова в уголок губ, скользнул ладонью вниз, под пояс пижамы, и шепнул:

— Это ничего. Просто представьте, что это ваша рука.

А потом его пальцы нашли член русского, шелковистый на ощупь, горячий и полностью затвердевший. Кроули провел пальцами по всей его длине, затем обхватил ладонью и медленно сжал. 

Азаров издал сдавленный звук, и его глаза закрылись. Кроули улыбнулся. Он сел, освободившейся рукой сдвинул вниз штаны Азарова и, наконец, позволил себе смотреть. Вид собственных пальцев вокруг темного, налитого кровью члена заставил его нервно сглотнуть. В горле пересохло, внизу живота уже стягивалось в клубок острое желание. 

Кроули медленно провел ладонью вверх вдоль члена, потом вниз, сдвигая крайнюю плоть, открывая блестящую головку. Повторил движение. Потом разжал пальцы, вырвав из Азарова тихий недовольный вздох. Тот немедленно снова прикусил губу, и Кроули улыбнулся еще шире. Поднес ладонь ко рту, хорошенько ее облизал, и уже влажной снова обхватил член. И принялся за дело всерьез.

Поначалу он не мог отвлечься от вида своей руки, завороженно глядя, как ладонь скользит по горячей плоти, как большой палец обводит головку и вновь обхватывает основание. А потом дыхание Азарова вдруг резко участилось, Кроули поднял взгляд и увидел, что тот приподнялся на подушке и тоже не отрывает глаз от происходящего. Русский приоткрыл рот, словно задыхаясь, и чуть ли не силой вытолкнул из себя тихое «Б-быстрее». Кроули не заставил просить себя дважды, ускорив движения и глядя теперь в лицо Азарову. Он хотел поймать тот момент, когда русский кончит, он хотел увидеть выражение его лица — и он увидел. Жилы на шее Азарова вздулись, глаза широко распахнулись, а зубы сжались, удерживая стон, и на руку Кроули плеснуло теплое семя. 

Он с трудом перевел дыхание, словно это он сам только что кончил. Полюбовался, как тяжело дышит снова откинувшийся на подушку Азаров, как блестят капли пота на его лбу. Повертел головой, потом одной рукой расстегнул пижаму, стянул и вытер ею свою ладонь и заодно живот Азарова. Уставился на собственные колом стоящие штаны, прижал торчащий член ладонью, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть облегчить напряжение. Невыносимо хотелось сунуть руку в штаны и максимально быстро и грязно довести дело до конца, но… Кроули не поверил сам себе — он смущался. Он не мог сделать этого перед Азаровым. Которому сам только что отдрочил, между прочим.

Мысленно прокляв эмоции, из-за которых у него все перемешалось в голове, он бросил виноватый взгляд на русского.

— Я… ммм… я сейчас вернусь.

Он уже дернулся было в сторону ванной, чтобы привычно позаботиться там о собственном желании, но сильная рука вдруг поймала его за локоть.

***

Азарову давно не было так хорошо. Нет, он не соврал, разумеется он мастурбировал периодически, он был всего лишь человеком, и его тело требовало своего. Но это было совсем другое. Он успел забыть, как ощущается чужое прикосновение, заботливое и любящее прикосновение. Как обостряются все чувства, как усиливаются в десятки раз ощущения. Нет, Азарову очень давно не было так хорошо. И больше всего ему хотелось сейчас закрыть глаза и погрузиться в сладкую истому. Казалось, никакая сила не заставит его шевелиться.

Он услышал шорох, сдавленный голос Кроули. Открыл глаза и успел поймать виноватое выражение на его лице. Совершенно необъяснимое — если кому-то здесь и нужно было винить себя, так это ему, Азарову. Чертов эгоист, носящийся со своими сомнениями и забывающий о том, что у близкого человека тоже есть потребности. Которые тот, между прочим, заботливо пытался скрывать. Азаров вовсе не был дураком. Или таким уж хрупким и стеснительным, каким, похоже, считал его Кроули. Да, ему нужно было время, чтобы разобраться со своими желаниями, но теперь он точно знал, чего хочет. И сейчас настал самый подходящий момент показать это.

С трудом уговорив превратившиеся было в кисель мышцы двигаться, Азаров поймал Кроули за руку, когда тот уже выскальзывал из постели. Резко дернул, заставив рухнуть на подушку с ошеломленным «Что?» Перевернулся, придавил всем телом к постели и нашел губы. Ребра чуть заныли, но их можно было игнорировать. Кроули послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя целовать себя глубоко и жадно, периодически прихватывая нижнюю губу Азарова зубами и прикусывая. Да, он умел целоваться. Феликс мог бы заниматься этим долго, очень долго, но тут американец чуть раздвинул ноги, колени Азарова скользнули между ними, и в бедро уперся весьма ощутимый стояк. Это было непривычно, но вовсе не неприятно. А заодно напомнило о том, что у него есть план.

Феликс оторвался от губ Кроули и принялся целовать шею. Ход был определено удачный — Кроули запрокинул голову и тихо застонал. Этот стон понравился Азарову гораздо больше стонов боли, поэтому он мысленно извинился перед миссис Трейси и поцеловал снова. И снова. Потом сместился к ямке над ключицей и решил оставить там засос. 

Кроули дернулся и выругался шепотом. Его напряженный член еще настойчивее ткнулся в ногу Азарову. Пожалуй, пора было действовать. Феликс отодвинулся, опираясь на локоть. Провел пальцами по обнаженной груди Кроули, покрытой редкими веснушками, и поинтересовался вслух:

— Теперь ваша очередь. Часто вы занимаетесь онанизмом?

— Рядом с вами — ка-каждый день, — насмешливо фыркнул Кроули, но его выдал сорвавшийся голос.

Азаров погладил пальцами живот, наблюдая, как подрагивают мышцы. Потеребил резинку пижамных штанов. 

— И что вы при этом представляете? — Он коснулся сквозь ткань твердой плоти, почувствовал, как она дрогнула в ответ. Ощущение было знакомым и в то же время странным.

Кроули поймал глазами его взгляд и криво улыбнулся.

— Вот это и представляю.

Азаров кивнул, глубоко вздохнул и высвободил горячую плоть из штанов. Наклонился к самому уху Кроули и шепнул:

— Ну, тогда все это покажется вам знакомым.

А потом решительно взял в руку член Кроули. На ощупь он ничем не отличался от его собственного, и Азаров не мог бы сказать, короче он или длиннее, толще или тоньше — он был слишком увлечен наблюдением за выражением лица Кроули. Рука совершала знакомые движения, иногда варьируя их в поисках того, что вызовет заметный отклик, но взгляд Азарова не отрывался от порозовевших щек американца. От приоткрытых дрожащих губ, с которых то и дело срывались тихие стоны. От распахнутых, неожиданно длинных ресниц, от огромных черных зрачков, от застывшего в них удивленного выражения, словно Кроули никак не ожидал происходящего. А еще от того, как каждое его движение заставляло это лицо изменяться: заставляло стоны становиться громче, губы приоткрываться сильнее, ресницы опускаться ниже. Тонкие пальцы вдруг вцепились в плечо Азарова, сжались с такой силой, что наверняка оставили следы. С губ сорвалось лихорадочное «Да-да-да!», и Кроули кончил, забрызгав живот и грудь спермой. 

Азаров медленно разжал ладонь, осмысляя случившееся. Он только что заставил кончить другого мужчину. И теперь этот мужчина смотрел на него сияющим взглядом, словно ничего лучше с ним в жизни не случалось. В груди что-то сжалось в горячий пульсирующий комок. Азаров хотел повторить этот опыт. Он хотел видеть это выражение лица как можно чаще и готов был изучить все способы, которыми этого можно достичь. Это была хорошая цель. Оставалось составить план действий и провести кое-какие исследования.

Но это можно было сделать и потом. А пока что Азаров помог Кроули привести себя в порядок, выключил лампу, добрался до подушки, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как на плече устраивается взъерошенная голова. Как щекочут губы торчащие во все стороны волосы. Как наполняет сердце нежность. Он позволил приятной истоме наконец охватить все тело и провалился в сон.


End file.
